


Where Souls Meet

by FingolfinSilme



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell, Norse Religion & Lore, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingolfinSilme/pseuds/FingolfinSilme
Summary: When a new faith emerges in the mortal realm, even the gods of the Underworld must find news ways of surviving...
Relationships: Achlys & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Cerberus & Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Cerberus & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Charon/Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Hecate (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hecate & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), hecate & thanatos, thanatos & hades
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turmoil reaches the Underworld.

A long shadow sped across the walls. The clattering of heels echoed across the halls. Urgent. Too urgent to be quiet. The dark greenish figure swept past the candles dimly lighting the surfaces, and they flickered. It ran past doors leading to empty rooms and climbed up black marble staircases two, three steps at a time.

Another shadow followed. More black than grey, this one’s footsteps were heavier and the candles were put out as it passed. It drew closer and closer to the other shape before it, and before the latter could reach the throne room, a cloud of black had encircled it and crimson ichor etched strange patterns on the black tiles of the hallway.

\--

“Hermes hasn’t come by in a while.”

Persephone smoothed her husband’s frown with a kiss on his forehead. “He is most likely too busy to care about two old gods like us, lover.” Her hands reached up to cup Hades’ chin and her lips traced down his nose to his jawline.

“Do you think he has finally forgotten about us?” The King of the Underworld asked, shifting so that Persephone sat more comfortably in his lap. He could feel his wife’s lips curl into a smile as they brushed against his own. 

“Alone at last,” she breathed into his mouth before kissing him tenderly.

Ignoring the pile of papers that slipped to the floor, Hades returned the kiss and pressed her closer to his chest. “If only they had decided to stop taking you from me every year,” he replied languidly, pulling away slightly to look Persephone in the eye.

“I love you, you know that, right?” She whispered, going back to kissing his jaw.

“I don’t know if I will ever be able to believe it, my beautiful goddess.”

Persephone laughed softly, nearly silent, and pulled away to wrap her arms around her husband’s neck, pressing her cheek against his.

“You are too powerful to doubt yourself so, husband,” she teased. “Speaking of which, you should get back to work.” In a flurry of hair, the queen bent down to pick up the papers scattered on the floor.

Hades’ eyes traced the curve his wife’s hips as she stooped and resisted the urge to pull her back into his arms. “Oh, how strict my wife is,” he laughed as she waved the papers she had picked up in front of his face.

They gazed at each other for a while, delighting in the simple sound of their breaths together. It had taken time, but they were finally matching in perfect unison again.

Sat so closely together, the world around them seemed to have stopped.

But Hades nearly dropped his wife when a piercing scream sounded outside. 

“Stay here,” Hades indicated after she had gotten to her feet.

Of course, Persephone followed as her husband marched off towards the door of the throne room and walked out. The goddess peered around the frame of the door and felt herself go livid.

“St--Styx?” 

Achlys rose her tear-stained face towards her before running into her arms, body wracked with sobs. 

“What happened, tell me,” Persephone asked softly, stroking the girl’s thin hair and trying to stay calm.

The pale goddess rose her haggard and blood-shot eyes towards her queen. “I d-don’t know, she--she was-- I found her li--like--” Achlys glanced back at Styx’s motionless body on the floor and started wailing with sobs again.

Persephone looked up at Hades, alarm clear on her face. The king’s expression would have been unreadable had Persephone not known him for over two millennia. 

Anger darkened her husband’s eyes, but something else seemed to be pressing on his chest.

Fear.

And that was terrifying.

Silently, the goddess took Achlys’ hand and steered her into the throne room, throwing a helpless look at Hades who was staring at the fresh red fluid on the floor.

Persephone made the sobbing woman sit down on her throne and kneeled down, her long black dress pooling around her shaking legs. Her heart pounded much too hard against her chest, and she could only imagine how shaken someone like Achlys must be after discovering her friend’s dead body in the middle of the hallway.

Moments later, Hades appeared behind them, closely followed by Thanatos, who wiped his bloody hands onto his grey button-up shirt, making ugly stains on the fabric.

Persephone twisted her neck at the sound of the two men approaching and started at the sight of the blood on Thanatos’ hands and clothes. Him…?!

“He only looked for wounds on her body, " Hades murmured as he kneeled down next to Persephone and put a hand against her back to steady her trembling frame.

The Queen nodded hesitantly. Of course. It was the shock making her think stupid things.

“What did you see, Achlys, please tell us, " Thanatos said, circling around them to stand next to the throne, one hand on the goddess’ shoulder.

The latter hesitated, her wide eyes directed in turn at Persephone or Hades, who were both trying their best to have a reassuring expression.

“I’m not sure, " she said finally, sniffling. “I turned the corner in the hallway and--and--” Achlys covered her mouth with her hand. “There was this--this big black cloud. It sort of blew off when I arrived and then there--there was--” Unable to finish her sentence because of the sobs caught in her throat, the girl closed her eyes and let herself fall into Persephone’s arms.

A new set of footsteps came from behind them. 

“It's as you said, Thanatos, no wound other than the place where her head collided with the floor, " Hecate declared, her matter-of-fact tone wavering just enough to betray a hint of confusion. “But there is something odd… Some sort of… Black spots on her wrists… I don't know what they are. I didn't dare touch them…”

Hades stood up again and smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt. “Hecate, go make sure everyone is aware there is an intruder in these walls. Meet back in my office in ten minutes with the others. Thanatos, don't let anyone touch the body. Seph, with me. And Achlys, too, let's go.”

With these words, the King of the Underworld exited through the back door of the throne room, followed by his wife who was barely managing to hold Achlys up.

“What are we going to do, Hades?” Persephone asked when they had reached the god’s study.

When Hades turned to look at her, she saw a look on her husband's face she had never witnessed before. “I don't know, " he confessed, shaking his head. “I don't understand what this is, I--” 

Hades stopped, trying to calm his breath.

Persephone made sure Achlys was settled down in one of the sofas before stepping forward to take her husband's hands and squeezed lightly.

“Could you go and get my sword, Seph?” Hades managed to ask, the worry in his face fading away ever so slightly at his wife’s touch.

“Of course, " she replied in the same tone.

He kissed her hair and she walked out, glancing back only as Hades called out to beg her to be careful.

Persephone trod as softly as she could along the hallway leading to the bedroom. Every noise sounded suspicious and it took a great deal of self-control not to shudder every time a hammer hit the stone below.

Soon, though, the air stilled. Hecate must have made the shades stop their work. Even the Styx was quiet.

The goddess took a shaky breath before entering the bedroom.

Cerberus, who was idling on the bed, rose its three heads towards Persephone as she came in.

A quick glance around the room before reaching into the wardrobe for Hades’ sheathed sword. 

She remembered the day he had told her where he hid it.

“If I ever use it again, it will be only to defend you, lover, " he had said on that occasion, only half-joking.

The sword under her arm, Persephone crept out, with the large dog following curiously. She dared a glance outside as she passed the balcony.

What she saw nearly made her drop the weapon.

All was black. A heavy fog had befallen both the Elysium and Asphodel fields. From the entrance of Tartarus emerged unwanted smoke, which accused the presence of fire below the surface, its strange glow making its way towards the fields above. Further out, Persephone could spot the Styx, even in the darkness, its branches dry and barren. Charon’s bark laid overturned by the overflowing Acheron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, great, only the first chapter and I am already indulging in the spiral of fluff...!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave any comments here or on Tumblr (@hauntedsiriel)  
> Take care everyone!!!


	2. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder finds his way to the core of the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I thought introducing the characters would be helpful. Honestly, sorting through the mythology was a bit hectic so I hope it all makes sense nonetheless!

A heated debate had already started by the time Persephone entered the study again.

Achlys was still sitting where she had left her a few minutes before, her wails and sobs merely covering the sound of the other's voices. 

In one corner of the room, Charon was sulking, sloped against the wall. He looked elsewhere, the loss of his wife clouding his face. Had she not been so shaken by what she had seen outside, Persephone would have reached out to him in sympathy. 

Contrasting with the mariner’s silence, the middle of the room was heated by a furious argument. On one side, Hecate was yelling into Rhadamanthus’ face, while the latter’s brother, Aecus, tried to snip in a few remarks.

The third judge of the underworld, Minos, was nudging the king with his elbow, apparently urging him to appoint him as referee to the whole matter.

Hades stood behind his desk. He seemed at a loss, his gaze jumping from one person to the other, unable to decide whether he should intervene in their argument or not. A rare stance for the king of the Underworld, who had always been so adequate.

Melinoë and Thanatos also stood to the side, their brows knit together in what would have been comical resemblance had the situation been any different. 

The only one missing to this merry gathering was Styx, Persephone realised with a twinge of grief.

Hades cleared his throat when he saw his wife come in. "Silence, " he hissed, and all fell quiet, apart from Hecate who was desperate to finish her argument. The king of the Underworld finally silenced her with an exasperated wave of his hand. 

She let go of Aecus and moved to stand behind Achlys, one hand resting on her shoulder.

All eyes turned to Persephone.

In the first years of their marriage, the goddess had never been really keen on attracting attention from her husband's followers, but over time, she had grown to enjoy their respect and their company.

Most importantly, she knew that Hades and she would never be able to cope without each and every one of them. Especially today.

“There's something really wrong outside, " Persephone declared in an undertone.

“We have to find whatever is causing this, " Hecate intervened when the queen had described the current state of the Underworld.

“But what would be the point?” Aecus countered 

“Even if we did find it, this thing is obviously much too strong for us to defeat. See what it did to Styx!!”

At these words, Achlys’ wails grew louder and Hecate had to give up arguing to soothe her as best she could. 

“Are you serious?!” Thanatos exclaimed. “Have you seen how many we are!! If we take the shades we could--”

“Will you all just be quiet?!” Hades snapped. “Aecus is right; we don't know what we are fighting against. But that also means we must find out. Before it can do any real damage.”

Before anybody could comment, Cerberus started barking and growling in the direction of the study’s door.

Persephone’s first instinct was to turn to her husband, but he was already by her side and she collided into his chest as she pivoted. He took his sword from her gingerly and glared at the door.

"Oh, it's coming for us." 

“Shut it, Aecus!” Hecate hissed at the other’s lamentations, her hand still stroking Achlys’ hair to soothe her sobs.

A loud crash sounded outside and everyone in the study gasped or screamed, apart from Melinoë who, in her demented mind, found it was a good time to burst out laughing. Thanatos looked at her with a soft gaze, used to her strangeness. 

“Everything’s fine,” the king whispered, his hand leaving his wife’s shoulder to fall onto the hilt of his sword. “Everything is fine,” he repeated, louder, this time saying it to the rest of the silent room rather than to himself.

Another crash and the door burst open in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Achlys started sobbing again and reached up for Hecate, pulling her down so she was leaning over the couch, cheek pressed against the other goddess’.

The three judges retreated behind Hades’ desk, never having been the ones to fight when it came to fists.

As for Thanatos and Melinoë, it was hard to know who was trying to protect the other. The girl wore a huge grin on her face, but her eyes, swirling with horrifying black shapes, betrayed her sudden panic. The God of death gripped her hand, his face gone a sickening shade of pale.

Instinctively, Hades pushed Persephone behind him and stood alone in front of the door. A moment later, his flaming sword was stripped bare of its sheath. It cast a hazy light around him.

Before him began to appear another light, slightly darker than the golden diffusion of his blade. As it grew closer, the darkness around it deepened with moving shadows, and a low hum filled the air, punctuated by what sounded nearly like cackles. More crashes resonated beyond; the Underworld seemed to be crumbling and falling apart.

Cerberus had stopped barking, retreating towards the desk.

The mysterious light stopped in the doorway.

Hades rose his sword, a snarl distorting his features. Whatever had breached into Hadestown would be sent right back where it came from.

The smoke started dissipating and revealed--

What in Hell was that?!

The first thing Hades noticed was the intruder’s relatively small size. Having expected some massive otherworldly creature, this fact surprised him. 

They were indeed bizarre, however. Appearing to be some sort of hybrid Satyr, judging on their two black horns, the stranger had a red face and flaming feathers all over their wings.

Once the initial feeling of surprise had passed, the king of the Underworld readjusted his grip on his sword.

“I hope you are aware that this is private property?” He asked in response to the intruder’s immobility and silence.

The stranger glared at Hades. Their eyes were a bloody red and everything about them radiated with wrath and anger. If he did not know better, Hades would assume it was one of Ares’ jokes.

“I’m taking it from here,” they declared, stepping forward to enter the study.

Hades opened wide eyes and interposed himself, sword nearly grazing the other’s shoulder.

“Orders from above,” the stranger declared with an irritated click of their tongue.

“What?” Persephone stepped forward. “Who are you to speak like this to the king of the Underworld?” She warned.

The intruder rolled their eyes and cleared their throat, hand extended outwards. “Lucifer’s the name, I’m one of the…” they sighed, “sons of God.”

Hades and Persephone glanced at each other. Saying they were extremely confused would be an understatement.

“Which God? Is the old man breeding with animals again?” Hecate asked aggressively from the armchair. If it had only been up to her, the stranger would already have been cut to pieces.

“Well, God. The only one there is,” Lucifer replied as if it was a shred of clear evidence.

The ten gods in the study all made perplexed faces.

“Listen, I don’t know if this is a stupid joke from Zeus that went wrong, but whatever this you better leave immediately. I will sort the matter with my brother myself.”

Lucifer burst out laughing. “Right, right, right, I forgot. Zeus… is dead. My father killed him. Tragic, I know. Now if you could please get out of my way, I have work to do.”

Hades pointed his sword right at the stranger’s throat. “No. Zeus can’t be killed,” he hissed.

“He killed Sty-yx, too!!” Achlys wailed from behind him.

“Oh, if you mean your friend out there, that was a big misunderstanding. I must say, my demons are rather eager to start their job and I had a bit of trouble keeping them in line, but I can assure you that I had no intention of causing harm to anybody. Assuming, of course, that you all collaborate.” The casualness in his tone had shifted into a threatening growl.

“You can’t.” Thanatos had pushed forward, past his lover’s grip, past Persephone and Hades’ blade. 

“You’re lying. Get out!!” 

Before anyone could stop him, Thanatos had leapt at Lucifer.

The intruder dodged and snapped his fingers.

Thanatos dissolved into black smoke.

“NOO!!” Melinoë screamed and thrust forward but Minos grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

Persephone felt her heart rise to her throat. No, that could not be happening. An unknown creature couldn’t come into their kingdom-into their home, kill their friends and demand the keys. They could not let him. “Hades,” she breathed, helpless.

The king of the Underworld made to step forward again, sword ready to clash against Lucifer’s face. 

The latter simply snapped his fingers again and the sword exploded into a million pieces.

“You’re too old, pagan god,” he mocked. “You’re outdated, no one worships you anymore.”

Lucifer pushed past easily and threw a look at the others gathered in the study.

Rather pathetic, his face said. 

Melinoë screeching like a harpy, with Minos and Rhadamanthus trying to hold her back. Achlys weeping in Hecate’s arms. A three-headed dog reduced to whimpering between Aecus’ legs. An old man in a cloak standing still at the back of the room.

And, ruling over all of them, some rather poor excuses as leaders. A king and queen unable to even keep their people safe.

Lucifer scoffed. “Now, get out of my office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Feel free to leave any comments on here or on Tumblr: @hauntedsiriel <3


	3. Leviticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achlys cries, shit happens and Achlys cries again.  
> Sorryyyyyy!

Yes, brother, you guessed right.

Achlys was crying.

Not without reason, mind you, for she was sitting on a cold stone floor, twenty feet under the ground. The small room was plunged into darkness, save for the dim red light that came from above. The young goddess sobbed and shivered, her back pressed against the damp wall.

In a well. They were in a well.

Lucifer’s ghastly guards had grabbed them, enveloped them all in shadows, so that they could not even fight them off, having nothing substantial to battle against.

The only warmth Achlys could hang onto was Hecate’s body beside hers; her arm around her waist and her shoulder against which she rested her head.  
Hecate held her lover’s hand tightly and stroked her hair, hoping against hope that it would soothe the poor Achlys, who had always been terribly delicate.

Facing the two women, Cerberus laid flat against the floor, his three heads downcast and all his eyes diminished miserably. His whines, like a chorus, echoed against the narrow walls.

His mistress sat next to him, one hand stroking each head alternatively, the other sprouting small flowers, like magic tricks, entwining in her fingers. Quickly, they waned and dried, crushed into thin dust when Persephone closed her first, and new ones grew again, being dealt the same fate as their predecessors.

The three judges huddled together on the side, whispering words between them, anxious and grave, and beside them Charon. His face was grey, so pale that it was nearly transparent. He stood completely still.

Melinoë, on the contrary, crouched with her head in her knees, rocking back and forth as she muttered to herself. Hecate had tried to comfort her earlier, to pull her into the hug she was already giving Achlys, but Melinoë had hissed at her and huddled alone in a corner.

In the centre of them all, Hades paced. Quiet, eyes downcast upon his shoes as he took three steps, spun around, took another three steps, spun around.

It made Persephone mad. The flowers she bloomed in her palm soon turned into nettles.

“Can you stop?”

Hades’ gaze snapped up before falling back towards his wife.

“What?”

“Stop your--” She clicked her tongue and made a vague coming and going gesture with her finger.

The King stopped walking, standing still in the centre of their cell instead.

For a moment, they were all silent, until Persephone cursed under her breath, having been cut by one of the thorns she had sprouted. Defeated, the goddess stood up.

“We can't stay here, " Minos ventured after another minute of quiet.

Immediately, Hades turned to glare at him. “You think I don't know that?”

“Then what exactly do you loiter for?” Persephone snapped back. “We’re waiting for you, m’lord.”

The King of the Underworld shook his head at his wife. “If you have an idea, you're welcome to share it.” 

Hecate looked at the monarchs with apparent alarm. “Please, let's just relax, alright?” She attempted, worried that they would start fighting because of strain and fear, and that really wasn't the best moment to have a lovey-dovey bickering match.

Persephone nodded once, stiffly, and turned towards the wall, looking up.

“Vines could help us reach up.” As she spoke, leaves already sprung from the ground, raising all the way up to her knees.

“But what then? That Lucifer probably has his guards prowling all about the Underworld, " Rhadamanthus remarked.

The judge’s words made rage bubble inside Hades’ chest. Just to think that these disgusting wretches were roaming through his Kingdom…

“Wouldn't cost anything to try, " Hecate intervened. “We have no idea what we'll find up there, anyway. Might not be so bad, " she suggested, though her voice only sounded half-convinced.

Achlys nodded in agreement, wiping her nose with her sleeve. “Yes, I really don't want to stay here.”

Hades considered their options for a moment. Needless to say, they were rather restrained; rot in that well until someone decided to come and get them-or not-or attempt an escape.

“There are so many of us… I am afraid this may make escaping rather complicated…” Aecus ventured, rejoining his brother’s opinion.

Persephone clicked her tongue. “Is this not our home? Do we not know each stone and each path of these halls, every crack in the pebbles on the streets? If there is anywhere we can move through unseen, it is clearly this town,” she exhorted, pride obvious in her voice.

Hades sighed, glancing at his wife again, heart somewhat warmed by her words. “Fine, fine. What choice do we have anyway?”

At these words, the goddess of spring gave her husband a smug smile and pressed her hands flat against the wall. Once again, vines sprouted from the ground and ascended towards the opening of the well.

Persephone braced herself against the oppressive and now familiar weight pressing against her chest. She had first noticed it the previous spring when the first flowers had started sprouting from her hands and in the trees- a sort of unquenchable weariness making her work long and unpleasant.

However, the anger she felt against Lucifer numbed the pain, her hands now warm with the effort of growing. Had there been any more light in the well, maybe the others would have noticed the dampness pearling at her brow.

Just as the vines reached the opening of the hole, Persephone felt her knees shake and her breath catch in her throat. Thankfully, the wall supported her. Or was that Hades? She couldn’t really tell anymore, her head spinning just enough to make her feel nauseous.

“Are you alright?” Hades’ hand was on her cheek, the other at her back to stop her from falling.

The goddess blinked twice, paused and nodded. “Yes.” The faintness of her voice caught her by surprise and she had to clear her throat. “Gettin’ too old for this sort of shit, " she teased half-heartedly, thinking maybe her husband would pretend he wasn’t worried.

“You sure?” Hades’ eyes trailed down his wife’s frame, shadowed by anxiety.

“Yep. Let's go.” Persephone pulled away, her stomach churning at the sight of him so despondent.

Hecate went first, to help Achlys up. Hades made Persephone go next, despite her protests. The judges followed, helping each other out of the hole one by one.

When it came to Melinoë, however, Persephone realised she shouldn't have listened to her husband.

The girl would not budge. And Hades and Charon, alone down there with her and Cerberus, weren't the most helpful when it came to comfort. 

“Melinoë, I beg you, we have to get out of here.” Persephone could hear Hades plead with the goddess, who still sat huddled on the ground, head in her arms. 

Charon seemed at a loss, hovering awkwardly behind her. 

Cerberus had gotten up, too, and was padding around the well and whining, his snout turned towards the vines, searching for his mistress.

Besides Persephone, Achlys was sniffling. She kneeled down, leaning over the edge to see the bottom of the well. 

At first, she had tried calling out to Melinoë, but Hecate had slammed her hand against her mouth, gesturing towards the silent halls of Tartarus behind them.

Hades looked up towards his wife, shaking his head in despair.

Persephone leaned farther, trying to think. The only one capable of soothing Melinoë’s troubled mind was Thanatos. 

Thanatos.

Had Lucifer killed him? If so, he must be in the Underworld, awaiting the King’s judgment.

“Hades!” Persephone whispered as loudly as she dared. “Is Thanatos here?” She asked down. If he was, Hades would know for sure. He knew every soul entering the   
Underworld.

The name of her lover made Melinoë twitch. 

Hades seemed a little confused by his wife’s question. His eyes flickered briefly to Melinoë’s slight frame before trailing back to his wife’s shadowed face with understanding.

Soon, though, whatever hope had gleamed in the god’s mind disappeared. A cloud covered his mind, hazed the clear vision he had always had of his kingdom. There   
was nothing.

Whoever the intruder was, he was more powerful than any being Hades had ever come across. 

The King of the Underworld tried to keep the terror out of his voice when he spoke again. “You gotta find something else, Seph, " he called back, just as the low hum   
of a prayer erupted from Melinoë’s now shaking body.

Before Persephone could even register what Hades had said, though, Charon had moved to crouch down next to Melinoë. He inched his face towards the crook of her elbow and whispered something Persephone couldn't hear.

After a while, the young goddess had stopped singing and her shoulders had stilled. She looked up at Charon, who offered her his hand.

Soon, Melinoë fell into Achlys’ outstretched arms above. 

Charon followed, silent and calm as if nothing had happened. 

Persephone didn't have time to go to him, because Cerberus was being shoved into her arms by Hades, who was struggling to climb without dropping the writhing dog.

After making sure everyone, especially Persephone, was safe and unharmed, Hades stepped towards the strange darkness that had befallen Tartarus.

Never had the monsters’ pit been so silent and cold.

Ashes littered the floor all around them and the walls were blackened by soot. The place was unrecognisable.

But Hades had built it himself, so he led the group towards the exit slowly, warily, expecting Lucifer’s creature to ambush them at every corner.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to Hadestown’s surface, the King stopped. Persephone stepped forward to stand next to him. She looked up at him, his weary and strained face bathed in the ugly red light coming from above. Hadestown was burning.

Persephone reached for her husband’s hand and weaved her fingers between his. Hades turned his head to cross her gaze and nodded once before climbing the first step.

Behind them, the remainder of their cortege climbed, too, all silent and forlorn.

“What did Charon say?” Persephone whispered, desperate to avert her mind from noting the sulfurous smell in the air and the growing heat as they walked up towards their kingdom.

Hades squeezed her hand. “He told her about Styx,” he murmured back. “Said he understood what it was but that we had to keep fighting. Make sure their deaths weren’t in vain.”

Persephone felt her throat tighten as her husband spoke, and she tightened her grip on his hand. I love you, she wanted to say. “Please don’t do anything stupid,” the goddess pleaded instead. “For me.”

“I won’t.” Hades bit his lip, hoping his words wouldn't turn out to be a lie. “I promise,” he added when Persephone turned her head to look at him with wide, imploring eyes.

Hades slowed his pace as they approached the exit of Tartarus. The temperature had become close to unbearable by then and the fumes emanating from the fires casting a ghastly glow on the stairs were making their lungs ache.

When all the group had reached the top of the stairs, Hades closed his eyes for a moment. If they were caught by Lucifer’s creatures again, they would most likely not be able to escape a second time.

Persephone tugged on his sleeve slightly, urging him to get going.

“We’ll cross by the side of the palace. From there, we’ll be able to gauge the situation in the fields, " he declared in an undertone.

Hades kept close to the walls, stopping whenever an unnatural sound reached his ears, instinctively looking around for a place to hide if need be. Thankfully, they did not cross anybody’s path on their way to the palace. All the shades seemed to have disappeared, as well as all the intruders. 

When they took the path following the side of the palace, however, a low hum filled the air. Hades quickened his pace, panic making his head throb.

Behind him, Persephone, Achlys, Hecate and the three judges tried to follow, Cerberus at their heels, but Charon and Melinoë drifted back, silently walking next to each other. Had the situation been any different, their sudden quiet connection would have been endearing.

But in the increasingly large space between Minos and Melinoë, a door opened suddenly. In the past, that particular door had seldom been used by anybody save Persephone, as it connected the cellars of the palace to the exterior.

That day, though, as the intruders seemed to be touring, two of Lucifer’s lackeys had found it. Now, they were standing face to face with Melinoë and Charon on the narrow path.

One of them, face blackened by what looked like maggots, spun on his heels and tried to bolt back into the palace, calling out.

His cry had barely escaped his lips when Melinoë grabbed him by the throat. She bared her teeth at his face and twisted his neck with a sickening crunch.

The second one had also tried to escape in the other direction but had collided into Hecate, who had turned back to urge Melinoë and Charon on. The goddess of witchcraft twirled her finger in the air and the thrall fell limply to the ground, his limbs bound by invisible chains and his mouth firmly sealed.

Quickly, Hades, Persephone, Achlys and the three brothers had gathered around the struggling wretch. 

“What do we do with him?” Hecate asked, nudging him with the tip of her boot.

Hades crouched down, the heel of his shoe lifted just an inch above the prisoner’s hand. Oh, it felt good to be in control again.

“Where is your leader? Speak!”

Hecate unmuted him with a click of her fingers.

“It’s too late for you, anyway, " the wretch spat out.

Hades scoffed and lowered his heel so that it settled lightly on his knuckles. “I said: speak, " he repeated.

“You have no more power here, you' re--" Just as Hades fractured the bones of his hand, a collar of nettles weaved itself around his neck.

The King looked up at Persephone, who leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, a smug wrinkle of her nose making Hades smile.

“So?” He asked as the thrall whimpered.

“Do-down in the field.” He just had the time to finish his sentence before Hecate silenced him again.

If he was Lucifer, Hades reflected, he’d choose his lackeys more wisely.

Leaving the thrall behind to bleed out from his jugular, the group carried on down the path, even more carefully to avoid any more encounters with Lucifer’s servants.

As the opening of the path grew closer, the noise of what sounded like a crowd rose more clearly in the air. The rulers of the Underworld both felt their stomach clench, their pulse quickening.

When they emerged on a ridge above the Asphodel Fields, Achlys started crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hesitate to leave any comments here or on Tumblr (@hauntedsiriel)  
> Stay safe friends!!!


	4. Lamentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes control.

Below the ridge on which the remainder of the Underworld’s court stood, a field of black stretched from the palace to the river Styx. In the middle of a circle of demons, the shades, clad in a lighter grey than the intruders’ pit black rags, huddled together, all gazing up at the palace’s balcony.

A collective hum rose from the field, punctuated now and then by the cries of the souls who were closest to the edges, being pushed by the demons to form a tighter group.

Soon, however, all the shades were silenced by a great cry.

“WELL!” Lucifer called out, standing at the balcony, wearing Hades’ crown upon his brow.

Persephone’s hand shot out to grab her husband’s arm tightly at the sight. She felt him strain against her grip for a second but she pulled him back into the shadows, silently begging him to stay calm.

“Isn’t this a big assembly amassed down here!” Lucifer continued, smirking. “As you probably have noticed, your ancient rulers have been…” He chuckled, “replaced. As of today, _I _will be your sovereign and you shall obey my every command!” A fierce groan escaped the usurper’s lips.__

__Below him, in the field, the shades were silent, all whisperings suffocated by the demons’ whips._ _

__“Here is now buried the land of the damned and unholy. And that is what you all are, damned and unholy worshippers of pagan gods.”_ _

__Next to her, Persephone felt Hades falter. When she looked at him, anxious, she saw he was leaning against the hard rock, his face pale and his mouth half-open as if he was trying to breathe._ _

__“Lover?” She whispered, hands going to his face. “Are you alright?”_ _

__Hecate had appeared behind Hades, holding him by the shoulder._ _

__The two women glanced at each other. Persephone bit her lip as her eyes reverted back to her husband’s face and she started wondering if his sudden weakness had anything to do with the pain she had felt when using her powers._ _

__Despite the lump of worry in her throat, Persephone tried to concentrate on Lucifer’s words, hoping that something-anything in what he said, would turn this whole thing into a joke or a bad dream and that she would wake up in their bed, snuggled between Hades and Cerberus._ _

__“To amend for your sins, I suggest you obey my every order. And then maybe, just maybe, my Father will be merciful enough to pull you out of your wretched existence.”_ _

__What sort of powers must this new God have to be able to control who came in and out of the Underworld? Persephone wondered. So far, none other than Hades had been capable of doing so…_ _

__“Now, " Lucifer drawled on, laughing like a mad man, “bow before your new King!”_ _

__A low rumour of voices spread through the group of shades._ _

__“I said, _BOW! _!”___ _

____Persephone took a step forward to look back at the Asphodel fields, her heart hammering inside her chest._ _ _ _

____All at once, the shades fell to their knees and turned into a murky black, all the light which had before emanated from their bodies reduced to utter darkness._ _ _ _

____Behind her, Hecate gasped and Achlys whimpered as Hades collapsed against the ground.  
\--  
“Hades.” That was all he could hear. _ _ _ _

____“Hades, my husband.” His wife’s voice broke through the white haze before his eyes. “Hades, my light.”_ _ _ _

____At some point, the voice grew fainter, as if she was going away. At that moment, Hades tried to call out and reach out to her, but not a sound came out of his mouth and his fingers grabbed only air, instead of stroking the smooth fabric of a winter dress._ _ _ _

____After Persephone’s voice, only whispers came, like an old song haunting him. It made him shudder, a hole forming in the pit of his stomach, reminding him of something. Something important. But what was it?_ _ _ _

_____Spineless king. Heartless man. You better run! The laws of your Underworld. Trespassers. No respect for property. Whatcha gonna do now? _____ _ _

______The words spun in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Arms outstretched… With nothing to lose. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________They mingled together in such a way that they soon became indistinguishable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Singing -- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then, silence. Darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hades fell, the well an infinite pit over a burning fire. Too bright to even turn closed eyes towards it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The smoke caught in his throat and made him choke, and as he kept coughing, the fire got closer, its great flames already lapping at his clothes, burning the fabric so that it hovered in the air in thin strips of ash carried by the mounting hot air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Over the cracking of the fire, a lyre, a song, and again Hades tried to reach up to catch it, his fingers grazing the stars, the grass, the flowers Persephone loved so. But all dissolved into flames as he touched them, rose and turned into grey howling shades, themselves reduced to whisps of black smoke, choking him further. Like a snake winding around his throat. A snake with a devil’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lover.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The fire suffocated and died with the warmth of her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hades?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A warm touch at his cheek. On his hand. Fingers pressing lightly and anxiously into his skin as his eyelids trembled open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her eyes. Yes, her eyes poured into his. The warm breeze of a summer evening, the fragrances of fruit in the trees, flowers in her hair the first time she pressed her mouth to his. Something like honey and lavender, the taste foreign on his tongue. Her breath against his wet lips when she pulled away, cold against the lingering warmth of her. Everything was warm about her. Skin like hot sand, voice like a summer wind, her touch like rays of the sun, barely concealed under a canopy of blossoming trees. When she smiled, or when she walked by, throwing back her rich earthy locks, a fire hotter than the flames of a furnace burnt in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hades?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hades’ breath hitched as he felt the ground beneath him, the wall against his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And her eyes were dark, shaded by fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had to remember. What the voices had said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The smell of fire still lingered in the air about him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________An old song. To save them. Save his people. Save his wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Save himself, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I have to find it, " he murmured, blinking slowly before looking up at Persephone with eyes full of resolve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? Hades, we have to go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Go?” The King frowned, looked around. The group had somehow reached the wall behind the speakeasy. “No!” He shifted and tried to stand up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We have no other choice…” There were tears in her voice as she held onto his shoulder, steadying him as best she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All the shades have dissolved, " Hecate said. “They are but shreds of air, shadows at best, now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We are alone.” Rhadamanthus’ tone betrayed his distress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was nothing they could do_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hades shook his head. “No, I have to-- I must stop him. I know I can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How, Hades? He has weakened you, he has weakened me. Melinoë can barely stand. And we have lost too much, already. We have no choice, " Persephone repeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Behind her, the others sat huddled together. Melinoë and Cerberus had dozed off into a light and troubled sleep, exhausted. Achlys had run out of tears and stared blankly at the ground. Charon, Minos and Aecus sat next to each other, completely still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How long had he been unconscious, Hades wondered. Minutes? Hours? Long enough for Lucifer to reduce his people to mere skeletons. Long enough for Persephone to lead the group here. Hades knew she had determined to leave, seeing no other alternative. To save what was left of their people. And to save him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he couldn't. Not with this feeling carving his chest out. He knew there was something he could. He just didn't know what._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don't know, " he whispered, eyes falling to the ground. Here, the pavements were scarcely scattered around the rich brown earth. His shoes were caked with dirt and mud. “But I have to try. Something. Anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can't let you, Hades.” She shook her head at him, despondent, lost. “He’ll kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can't leave here. This… This is my home.” A kingdom he had built himself. Where he had escaped his brothers. Where he had found a people. Friends. Love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone blinked, eyes gleaming with tears. “It was ours, too, lover.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hades shook his head. How could she understand? The earth was also her home. She could walk among the trees and high grasses and smile at the sun and know she belonged. She could leave the Underworld and still know the world went round._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He couldn't. “I can't.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you have to. Hades, I-- we can't lose you.” She reached out, took his hands. Her chest contracted with repressed anxious gasps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hades looked at her, eyes full of doubt. Could he leave her, let her go?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My home is the memory of you. Wasn't that what she had said, the first time they were separated?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He loved her more than the Underworld. Hades would follow her to Olympus if that was where she wanted to go, that he knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But for the longest time, he had also known he would never have to leave his kingdom. Because Persephone would never ask him to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But now that she had, Hades felt lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He closed his eyes, took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please…” She squeezed his fingers in her shaking hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At last, he looked at her and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone’s shoulders relaxed slightly and she reached up to wipe away the tears that had somehow started spilling down his face. “Thank you.” That was all she managed to say before looking away and stepping back towards the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________In the darkness, the monarchs and their court walked up to the wall sealing off their kingdom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hades tried not to glance back at the fields, the rivers, the palace. He tried to keep staring at the darkness above, or down the tunnel where they were headed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He heaved himself over the wall and turned his head. The Underworld seemed to crumble, girded by clouds like black hornets and the smoke of infinite fires._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Comments are greatly appreciated! Find me on Tumblr: @hauntedsiriel <3  
> Take care everyone!! ^^


	5. Ecclesiastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up on top, things are not as fine as Persephone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rather graphic imagery and mentions of rape. You can ignore it by skipping the part between “At the top of the hill, Persephone stopped” and “What happened?”.

“MAMA!!!”

The forest around the tunnel leading to the Underworld had always been buoyant and bright, despite being so near death. Maybe that proximity with Hadestown was what made the trees and flowers grow tougher, more persistent. Maybe it was also because Persephone had always shown particular care when tending to that part of the woods.

“MAMA!!!”

But when the exiles of the Underworld emerged from the railroad track from the Underground, the earth was scorched and dry. The snow which usually covered the forest floor at that time of year was absent and the trees, once lush and green, stood desolate and bare in long rows of white trunks. It was so dry that even Persephone’s steps rose dust instead of the green tufts of grass they should have encouraged. 

The station where the train came to collect her and drop her off twice a year was the same as it had always been, just as the tunnel’s entrance. Had Persephone and Hades been clear-headed, they would have guessed that the army of Lucifer had not come across them, for they were only visible to the ones the King of the Underworld chose to admit in his domain.

“Stop!” Hades held his wife around the waist as best he could to stop her from running ahead of the others.

“Why is it so barren?!” Persephone cried, fumbling with Hades’ hands to wrench free.

“It may only be this part of the forest, " Hecate suggested, shielding her half-closed eyes with her hand. 

The sun’s unnatural and burning glaze made even Persephone’s eyes hurt. Most of their group, however, had not seen the light of day in thousands of years, which made the sudden abundance of brightness difficult to deal with.

Persephone shook her head. “No, it shouldn't be like this…”

Until then, the thought that the Overworld might be altered had not even crossed her mind. The goddess was persuaded that, once up on top, they would find shelter in her mother’s home. But now, seeing the land so parched, awful doubts seized her.

“Seph, you have to calm down, " Hades whispered, though he was only half-collected himself. “We will try and find your mother, but you have to be quiet.”  
“Who knows what's lurking around here, " Aecus commented, holding onto his brothers’ arms.

Breathing shakily, Persephone nodded.

Hades smiled at her feebly. Still weak from his malaise in the Underworld and gnawed by incessant anxiety, he couldn't manage much more in terms of comfort. Yet, his wife seemed to calm down a little bit, hugging herself as she looked around. 

Hades reached out for her hand. “Where could we look for her?” He asked softly, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

The goddess hesitated for a moment. “Her dwellings are but a short distance from the station. Or we could try the temple, maybe…” She rubbed her forehead with her free hand, feeling sick. Small black flowers twisted in her hair, betraying her nervousness.

“We will go there, then.” Hades stooped down to press a kiss to her hair. 

The god had no idea how to deal with the situation, however. How could he soothe his wife’s worry and handle his own anxiety at the same time? Usually, one of them was level-headed enough to respond to the other’s distress, but in this situation, both he and Persephone were lost.

Nevertheless, the group set out finally. Their exhaustion was exacerbated by the sun’s glare and the dust rising at each of their steps, and their progression through the burnt forest was slow and wearisome.

A few times, they had to stop, because Melinoë fell to her knees and refused to keep going. Thankfully, the others managed to calm her and she kept going, but as they approached the spot of her mother’s house and Persephone grew eager, even Charon was unable to help the young goddess overcome her pain when she slid down against a tree.

Persephone and Achlys crouched beside her, rubbing her back and pressing her on. Frustration simmered in the queen’s chest. Despite her concern and love for Melinoë, her thoughts were concentrated on Demeter.

How could her mother leave the earth so dead and dry if she was there? How could she even bare to see the forest like this? It must mean…

Persephone’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes stung when she looked up from Melinoë’s face, which Achlys was holding between her hands.

Her gaze fell on Hades, who was also looking at her. He blinked once and jerked his head to the side. _Go _he meant.__

__So Persephone stood up, briefly brushed the dirt from her torn and dirty black dress- one she would never have worn up on top, even if it had been in better shape- and ran to find her mother. Fighting hard not to cry out for her, the goddess looked around as she moved, praying for any proof- a fawn, a flower, a blade of grass- that Demeter was around._ _

__But who could a goddess pray to?_ _

__When she reached the path that led to her mother's house, Persephone hesitated. The columns that bordered the walkway were either black with filth and ashes or torn down._ _

__The goddess’ heart skipped a beat and she could only call out to her mother as she made her way towards the house._ _

__“MAMA!!!!”_ _

__Her screech must have resonated through the entire forest, for a flock of black crows took flight._ _

__Kicking her heels off violently to run more easily, Persephone scampered over fallen statues and boulders._ _

__The house was in ruins. All that was left of Demeter’s abode, with its pillars of white marbles and vines, its colourful mosaics and its bright fountains were gravel, and a lonely and disfigured statue of a maiden, which had partially survived whatever catastrophe had occurred there, its limbs broken off._ _

__Persephone stepped over the rocks, ignoring the scratches the rough edges made on her feet. Her mind replaced every room and every piece of furniture where girls and animals had once roamed freely in the summer months, where she had spent so many hours bathing in the sunlight and delighting in the pleasures of the season. But the walls between chambers were torn down, the vases of flowers shattered, every fine adornment carved in the walls reduced to expressionless stone._ _

__Unable to utter a single sound, the goddess cried silently in the ruin of her home, shaking nearly imperceptibly as she stared right through the tapestries which had once hung in the hall._ _

__Who could cause so much destruction?_ _

__And though she immediately thought of Lucifer’s face as she reflected, Persephone could not help but feel something else in the pit of her stomach._ _

__Had she been there these past months, had she helped her mother protect her realm, maybe she would still be--_ _

__The goddess coughed, choking._ _

__But maybe Demeter was in the temple. Maybe she had hidden there. She had always been so cautious and sensible._ _

__The temple of Eleusis was located on a small hill near the sea, opposite the isle of Salamis. The town, dating back from the most ancient times, was blessed with extraordinarily fertile land, due to the presence of Demeter’s abode nearby. The mortals had worshipped both the goddess of agriculture and her daughter for longer than their calendars could count. It was only natural that the patroness of that land should find refuge there._ _

__Following the river, Persephone soon reached the plain before the temple. To her left, the sea could be seen beyond the field. The city was hidden by the temple, but a thin cloud of smoke spread in the sky._ _

__The goddess climbed the hill easily, heart hammering in her chest. Again, she fought the urge to cry out as she ran, fearing that anyone hiding in the temple would be discovered if she called._ _

__At the top of the hill, Persephone stopped. Her eyes drifted up and down the columns surrounding the temple with horror. Still standing, but splattered with blood. A woman- a _Hierophantide _priestess, it seemed- was speared to the left _antae. _It made the goddess want to vomit._____ _

______She stepped forward and climbed the few steps leading to the _pronaos _. Some sort of wooden cross had been erected on the porch and lifeless bodies were strewn around it.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Persephone’s face contorted with rage. With a whip of her hand, she threw the door leading to the _cella _open. A great statue of her mother, noble and glorious, stood in the centre of the room. The one representing her was beside it, slightly smaller and much less proud, now that it had been broken to pieces.  
When she saw the three soldiers disfiguring her mother's marble expression with metal tools, Persephone could hold her anger no longer.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With an outcry of fury, the goddess threw her arms up in the air and the men were immediately ensnared in the nettled branches of her vines. Unable to move, for their limbs were tightly bound and bleeding, unable to speak because of the plants wound around their throats, they were reduced to breathing statues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Teeth bared, Persephone turned her head. A fourth man held a woman she recognised as the High Priestess against the altar, which still bore offerings of fruit and grain. His dagger was pressed to her face and his hands were hidden under her robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another flurry of her hand and he was sent flying to the opposite wall, his skull shattered against a bas-relief of an open pomegranate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How convenient for colouring, Persephone thought bitterly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Again, her eyes drifted towards the altar. The High Priestess had fallen to her knees at her mother’s chiselled feet and lay there, clutching her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The goddess rushed to her and dropped down next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“O, hail, Kore, goddess of Spring, patroness--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shh, no, none of this, " Persephone whispered as the woman struggled to greet her. Her gaze fell to the priestess’ chest, where the man who was raping her had  
managed to plant his blade before being smashed against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What happened?” The goddess shifted to hold the High Priestess’ dropping head. The wound at her chest, inflicted by one of these scoundrels who had profaned the temple, bled abundantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman looked up at Persephone, eyes shining. “It was the Festival… the festival preparing for your return…” She coughed,tears streaming down her face. “The soldiers declared we had to stop and-- and worship another God..." she murmured, hands grasping the goddess’ arms. “and they tried to burn the temple down…”  
She coughed with a sob and Persephone drew closer, holding both her hands in hers. “I wanted to stop them but-- but they took your statue down and-- and…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The goddess bit her lip to stop herself from crying and reached up to stroke the priestess’ hair with one hand. “You have been so strong against them, " she said, trying to calm her sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now they will burn the city, " the priestess continued, despair ringing in her voice. “We cannot save them…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Still holding her as close as she could without aggravating the wound, Persephone rose her head and looked around. “What about Demeter? Have you seen my mother?” She urged, her anger fading back to distress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The priestess shook her head and coughed again. Droplets of blood splattered the goddess’ neck. Soon, the woman’s entire body collapsed into her arms, unable to hold itself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lady Kore…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shh, sister, rest now. I am so proud of you.” She had to pause to steady her voice. “Rest. My husband will take you home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With these words, she kissed the priestess’ forehead and let her close her eyes and lean into her entirely, the warmth of her breath lingering against her collarbone for a few seconds before it went cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This was a lie. But what another comfort could she bring to the High Priestess of her temple, who had served her for years and had died protecting her and her mother?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yet, she would not fall into the safety of Hades’ kingdom. Nor would she ever be able to worship Persephone again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Who could tell what she would find on the other side of the wall, now that the Underworld was governed by a murderous tyrant?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone's eyes stung but no tears would spill, even if she had tried. More than ever, anger twisted her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She hummed a soft blessing and stood up, resting the Priestess’ body against the altar, as of she was just sitting down to rest. Apart from the fact that her robes were drenched with blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then, Persephone turned around to face the door. The three soldiers she had trapped in vines were still struggling. With a flick of her fingers, she snapped their necks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bringer of Death, wasn't that her name? These wretches would see how much death she could bring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with all the ritual stuff, sorry!! But here’s a small glossary just in case.  
> Antae: walls protruding from the side of the temple to create a porch, named pronaos.  
> Hierophantide: married priestess serving Demeter or Persephone during Eleusinian Mysteries, rituals practised to celebrate the coming of spring in winter and the harvests in summer,  
> Cella: central element in the temple. It was the room where the diety’s statue stood.
> 
> Oh also, an interesting thing I learnt this morning, some versions of Greek history say that mortals didn't dare say Persephone's name and therefore called her Kore. Go girl!!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't hesitate to leave your comments on here or on Tumblr at @hauntedsiriel!!  
> Take care everyone!! ^^


	6. Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone breaks some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of blood and gore in this chapter. Paragraphs concerned are the ones starting with: “similar piles of riches”, “the group of invaders”, “then, she reached out”

Vines writhed about her bare feet and cracked the scorched earth as Persephone stormed down the hill.

Above the city, a thunderbolt lighted the darkening sky briefly. The ground shook with the rumble of thunder. Below, the river Cephissus gurgled and spluttered, threatening to overflow. She was Zeus’ daughter, after all. 

Behind her, raising dust and leaves, her long black dress trailed over nettles and rocks. Though it was already half-ripped at the bottom and washed out by soot and dirt in some spots, the heavy fabric of Persephone’s train spread about her ankles and brought a wave of shadows against her coppery skin, up to her puffed sleeves and pearled neckline.

As she advanced, the last tufts of sparsely snow-covered grass turned to ashes, every tree shook as if suddenly engaged in a raging typhoon and the stones of remaining ruined constructions shattered into gravel.

Persephone’s eyes shone with the fire customary to blazing spirits and flaring tempers and, while she progressed towards the city, her curls coiled about black flowers and nettles to shape the crown she had found she could no longer summon upon her brow. As Queen of the Underworld had she decided to reach Eleusis. There was no space for Spring in the mortal realm, if they had decided to murder themselves over divine wars. And there was no point in it, either. With Demeter gone, not much would grow, anyway.

The smoke Persephone had spotted while at the temple had grown thicker and darker and a general fire seemed to have spread across the entire town. Another crash of thunder and the river overflowed. The waters rose in the plain of Athens and the streets were shortly flooded at the level of a child’s knee.

Stepping into the opaque spring replacing Eleusis’ main street, Persephone stopped. Her dress was promptly drenched with mud and floated like a murky siren just below the surface.

Behind her, her mother’s temple. At the end of the street, identical columns. It was slightly lower, for they stood on a smaller hill, but the temple of Apollo cast an imposing shadow above the roofs of the surrounding houses. At that point, however, it looked nearly as worn down as Demeter’s and was blackened by a now extinguished fire.

On the steps leading to the _pronaos _, a large pile of ritual objects, statues and idols blocked the entrance to the temple, which a few men were trying to set fire to. Though their enterprise was hindered by the rising waters, Persephone deemed that their failed attempt was deserving of retribution and, with her hand outstretched towards the temple, she mustered black vines which twisted around the columns tightly enough to break them and send them crashing on the looters’’ bodies.__

__Similar piles of riches had apparently been erigated around the streets, for vases, cups and jewels floated around the goddess’ ankles. Lifeless bodies were also being carried down by the current, mixing the merlot tint of blood with the yellowish water._ _

__Persephone marched down the street with resolve, concentrating on the cries of women and children which still sometimes rang in the air. The thought of the families still trapped inside the walls alone stopped her from transforming Eleusis into an expanse of antique ruins._ _

__Before she could reach any of the civilians still present in the city, however, Persephone perceived a different set of sounds from the street perpendicular from where she stood; the steel of swords, the crashing of footsteps, the voices of lewd men._ _

__The group of invaders had not even reached the intersection between the side street and the main road that they were sent flying about and left to drown in the ankle-deep water, blood from their cracked skulls emptying into the sewers._ _

__Persephone barely glanced at the corpses she abandoned behind her and went on walking. Taking a sharp turn, she fell face to face with a third temple built in the city. Dedicated to Artemis, it had fewer columns and statues. Had her half-sister been there, she would have remarked that Persephone’s outfit was very unfitting for entering the temple of a huntress. But she was most likely dead by now. Like Zeus. And Demeter._ _

__The goddess snarled at the thought and climbed the steps up to the temple, from within which children could be heard crying._ _

__A few people screamed and whimpered when the sound of Persephone’s footsteps echoed in the vast space and her long shadow darkened the marble of the walls. Quickly, however, the goddess’ aura soothed the families who had taken refuge in the temple._ _

__The remaining priestesses who had guarded the temple gathered around her, heads bowed, silently hoping that the goddess could bring them relief._ _

__Thinking past her wrath, Persephone’s eyes travelled around the temple, glazing over the girls in the alcoves, huddled in pairs under her sister’s statues. Her gaze lingered on the tear-worn faces of mothers who cradled babies and young children, the bloody lips and knuckles of the women who had fought back before retreating to the safety of Artemis’ arms._ _

__The High Priestess stood in the centre of the tight circle which had formed about her. Persephone stepped forward and took her hands in her own, prompting her to look up._ _

__“Take them to my mother’s temple, " Persephone told her, as softly as she could. “It has already been looted, so there is little chance that they will come back to it. Anyway, it is out of the centre. You will be safe there--” --if things get ugly here, the goddess wanted to add, but refrained from doing so, to avoid alarming them more than necessary. “I will check the city for others and then I will join you. We will find a solution.” She gave a small smile._ _

__The Priestess nodded in agreement, her face and gaze hardened by resolution. “Thank you, " she whispered before turning to the refugees._ _

__Persephone waited for them to gather the possessions they had saved and walk out of the temple in a much too short file. Hovering behind them, the goddess checked the streets for more invaders, fists opening and closing in a nervous reflex as she let her thoughts stray back to her husband. Where was he? What if he was confronted to the barbarous invaders? Would he be able to fight them off? The goddess dismissed these thoughts with a shake of her head. Hades was the King of the Underworld, after all. He was perfectly capable of defending himself against a score of badly armed mortals._ _

__When the women had all left to climb the hill, Persephone continued towards the centre of Eleusis. The streets were completely deserted, save for the few stray dogs who had been left behind._ _

__Before reaching another crossing in the road, however, the goddess heard a cry and a young woman in a torn tunic ran down the perpendicular street. The woman sobbed and stumbled, tripping in the water and over the objects littering the street. Just as she entered a house at the corner, two men appeared from the way she had come, following her with unsheathed swords._ _

__Temper blazing again, Persephone strode across the street. One of the men, who was standing in the doorframe of the house, turned around when he heard her approach. The goddess didn't stop, despite the sword he was pointing at her. With a flick of her fingers, she sent it swirling in the air and it splashed in the water._ _

__Then, she reached out and grabbed the man around the neck. Her nails pressed into his skin, making red marks in the flesh. When he started struggling, Persephone grimaced and flung him to the ground with all her strength. Nettles grew out of the wounds at his neck and his last breath was spent in expelling the blood from his throat._ _

__The second man was busy trying to pull the woman out from her hiding place behind the hearth. He barely noticed Persephone’s approach. Only when she stooped down to grab his hair and pulled him up to face her did he open wide eyes and let out an exclamation of surprise._ _

__“Go to Demeter’s temple, " Persephone told the woman, her eyes drifting away from the man’s face just long enough to look at her trembling shape._ _

__Once the woman had stepped over her other aggressor's body, Persephone pressed the man against the wall. She lowered her face towards his and glared into his eyes._ _

__“Who are you?” She hissed._ _

__He didn't reply so she hit his head against the stone._ _

__“Who are you?!!” She yelled._ _

__But again the man stayed silent, perhaps unable to understand her. Persephone didn't care. She hit his head against the wall again before carrying him out of the house, still holding him by the hair. He struggled but the goddess was stronger than him._ _

__Outside, she paused, looked around and finally threw the man into the water. He tried to scamper away but with two strides, she had caught up with him._ _

__Persephone kicked his back and he fell headfirst in the water. He did not get up again._ _

__Resolving to find the rest of his companions, Persephone crossed the city and settled for Poseidon’s temple, from which a fresh whip of smoke rose again._ _

__However, as opposed to Apollo’s or Demeter’s temple, this one was mostly intact and the smoke seemed to come from a cooking fire rather than from vandalism._ _

__Loud voices and laughter rose from inside the temple. The few words Persephone managed to catch, for they rose above the others, high and boastful, were strange to her ears, full of hard consonants and guttural _r _s uncharacteristic of the sing-song of Latin and Greek.___ _

____Closing her eyes, Persephone asked for her uncle’s forgiveness and exhaled sharply. The stone of the temple’s roof fissured and cracked and soon, the columns collapsed and the building was reduced to a cloud of dust._ _ _ _

____The rays of the sun’s last hour as it set on the creek became apparent when the building fell. The waters around Persephone glimmered with the evening light and the smoke lingering in the air stood out like a veil of mourning over the city._ _ _ _

____The goddess breathed calmly, the quietude of revenge starting to wash over her. Unclenching her jaw, she let herself fall to her knees in the water, shuddering slightly as the cold seeped into her dress and up to her waist._ _ _ _

____Small waves spluttered around her body until the water calmed. At times, gravel and riches hit Persephone’s back and the soles of her feet, acting as the only reminders of the city’s ruin._ _ _ _

____Only in the silence and stillness of the city did Persephone feel at peace. For the first time since Lucifer had reached the Underworld, the anger and anxiety tightening her chest were released and her breath became calmer._ _ _ _

____And yet, a strained cry soon pierced the air, calling her name._ _ _ _

____Though the tone had traded its usual softness for distress, the goddess had no trouble recognising the voice which pulled her from her quiet contemplation._ _ _ _

____She lifted her eyes skywards and, as an angel or a muse sent to her for a special occasion, Hades’ shape appeared against the dying sun, casting a cool shadow onto her face._ _ _ _

____“Seph, you're here.” The God of the Underworld fell to his knees in front of her, ignoring the water drenching his shirt, and moved forward to bring her closer to him._ _ _ _

____”I thought you were--” Hades did not find the strength to finish but the relief in his voice and the way he buried his face into his wife's hair did not leave room for doubt on the reason of his worry._ _ _ _

____“No. I'm fine, " was all the goddess was able to say as she looked past her lover’s shoulder at the ruins behind him._ _ _ _

____“But your mother?”_ _ _ _

____Persephone shook her head and Hades pulled away to look at her stern face. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. There were no tears in her eyes but her complexion betrayed her feelings. “You did all this?” He asked, after a moment of silence as he designated the wrecked city with a glance._ _ _ _

____“The survivors are on the hill, " Persephone replied, pulling away from her husband’s grip. “All we have left…”_ _ _ _

____Hades bit his lip and looked up towards the cliffs Persephone was talking about._ _ _ _

____“You saved them?”_ _ _ _

____The goddess did not respond, only stood up and started back towards her mother’s temple with hesitant steps._ _ _ _

____Hades followed and, catching up with his wife, wrapped his hand around hers._ _ _ _

____They walked in silence for a while, crossing the flooded streets that were now heavily quiet, free from soldiers and emptied of its inhabitants. When the body of an invader floated past them, however, Persephone stopped. She looked at the shape of the corpse disturbing the current and a smile touched her lips._ _ _ _

____“The bastards have paid, " she whispered, turning her gaze towards the sky. “And they’ll keep paying, " she said, louder this time, as a challenge to the backer of the usurpation and murder of her kingdom, her worshippers, her family._ _ _ _

____Her grip on Hades’ hand tightened and he squeezed back, standing next to her in silent support and contemplation._ _ _ _

____But then, a hissing sound echoed across the plains. At first, it was unclear what the cause of such a noise could be, but soon, a louder crash sounded and the cliff before them crumbled and slid down into the sea, the temple following the heavy white stone into the depths._ _ _ _

____Obliterating the name of Zeus, a bolt of lightning struck the water and Persephone felt her grip on reality slip._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm okay, this is not a happy chapter but it was a little self-indulgent because I wanted Persephone the power Queen and it made me sad not to include her badassery. Plus I have been drafting this for the past three weeks and I REALLY needed to get it out there so… I promise we’ll get back to the story next chapter!! ;)  
> Also, I reckoned Seph would inherit powers from both her momma and her father.
> 
> Pardon me if I’m wrong with historical details. For some parts, I’ve tweaked the chronology to fit the purposes of the story, but at times, I was also crazy confused so I may have mixed stuff up accidentally… Just FYI I’m omitting the fact that Eleusis was already attacked by the Persians in 484 BCE and they burnt the temple down. I’m not including it to simplify the narrative but yeah if anyone’s interested...  
> I will try and give a tiny bit of context here anyway; this takes place in 396 CE when the Visigoth King Alaric stormed the town of Eleusis. After that point, every trace of the original city was lost. It became a tiny settlement until the 19th Century. For the record, it's now a major industrial town in Greece.  
> Ah also the geography of the city is a little fuzzy too, I’m sorry!!!   
> Feel free to correct me on any of these things if you have more info.
> 
> Oh and last comment, my beta-reader mentioned that I had forgotten Cerberus and yes I have but don't worry he will be back he's just chilling around with Hecate and the others.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Don't hesitate to leave comments and feedback on here or on Tumblr, @hauntedsiriel!


End file.
